


Fuck The Schedule

by isawgodcry



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Short One Shot, a dad fic, dad petekey!!!, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawgodcry/pseuds/isawgodcry
Summary: Dunno this is some short shit abt Petekey being dads inspired by a group chat, this is really bad sorry if you actually read it.





	Fuck The Schedule

Pete and Mikey were in the middle of an argument when their Eldest Daughter Mary walked into the house, just getting back from school. “No! Were not having Pasta Pete! Pasta is for _Sunday_ dinner, not _Friday_  dinner!” Mikey exclaimed adding extra punctuation to Friday and Sunday. “But I want Pasta today! Not Sunday!” Pete groaned, as he leaned back on the kitchen counter looking at his husband. “But we have a schedule for this week! Today we’re making pizza with the kids!” “Fuck the schedule!” Pete rolled his eyes, while Mikey looked at Pete incredulously after he gasped loudly. “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” Mikey huffed crossing his arms. “You can’t do that!” Pete said looking at him. “I can, and I did.” After a few seconds of silence their daughter Mary awkwardly walked into the kitchen slinging her backpack on the back of one of the chairs at the kitchen table, pulling out the chair sitting down. “Are you guys seriously arguing over dinner?” “Yes.” Pete pouted. “Well I think Mattie and ‘Lena would want pizza and you know Carson and Nina will eat anything you put in front of them, as for me? I could go for some pizza. Vegetarian of course.” Mary said pulling her french book out of her backpack plopping it down on the table with a loud thunk. “Fine, Pizza.” Pete said looking at Mikey, “Can I sleep in our bed again now?” “Say sorry for saying ‘Fuck the schedule’ then you can.” Mikey smugly smiled, while Pete murmured an apology. “What? I couldn’t hear you.” “Sorry for saying ‘fuck the schedule.’” Pete said louder. Mikey gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. “You’ve been redeemed.”


End file.
